


反例

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: 虽然看《晚钟》的时候有点点感受到本专业ptsd，但这个设定真的很好搞，so还是写了*有一点点点企鹅歪
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	反例

1  
“18岁的夏天总是要做点什么不一样的事情。”  
——所有人都这么说。这是一条属于全体年轻人的定律，无论他们秋天的时候是要去读大学、工作、做研究、玩乐队、或者踢足球什么的，这个夏天都一定要干点不同的，哪怕是——开一辆新拖拉机、砍一棵树呢。  
18岁的哈兰德当然也不例外。早在收到offer的当天，他就已经计划好一切了：来一次“一个人的旅行”，货真价实的那种，从一个人坐十四个小时火车开始，到另外的国度，去看看勃兰登堡门和柏林墙，去巴伐利亚，黑森林和海德堡，最后到北威州住上一段日子——父亲有一位忘年交在那里做大学教授，或许可以借此机会提前熟悉一下学术氛围，在放松休息的同时。出发前哈兰德给教授先生发了一封邮件，在他还没来得及为自己使用了成年人的通信方式而沾沾自喜时，便收到了回复：对方表示客房随时为他敞开。

马尔科•罗伊斯先生的家位于一片近郊，不远处有一条支河，哈兰德搭了一辆工人的车穿过稻田，远远地就望见河那边刷成黄黑色的木头房子了，再走近些，可以看到前院紫色的鸢尾和橘黄的金盏花，还有花丛中站着的教授先生——金色头发的普鲁士人，比花还要好看得多。与他拥抱过后，哈兰德条件反射似的摸了一把自己颜色更浅一点的头发，心想如果到了30来岁的年纪也能还像教授先生这样茂密，就好了。他们寒暄了不一会儿，夜幕就垂了下来，罗伊斯告诉哈兰德客房在阁楼上，便不再多说。  
“后院有一小片足球场，明天或者再晚一些，会有别的孩子过来，我们可以一起去玩。”哈兰德走上倒数第三节台阶的时候，罗伊斯站在下方补充道，然后向他挥了挥手，“早点休息吧，你来这一趟一定很累了。”

年轻人的体力大多是不错的，尽管前一天风尘仆仆，但哈兰德醒来的时候已经没有疲惫感了。洗漱过后，楼梯下到一半，一个小孩推门走了进来，十五六岁的样子，黑色头发，眉毛很浓。哈兰德想起父亲说罗伊斯总是习惯于照顾一些附近的学生，因此尽管他还没有孩子，房子里也经常热热闹闹的。  
小孩显然也看见了他，正在向他招手。哈兰德三两步走完最后几节楼梯，伸出手和他击掌，对方眨眨眼睛，显得很兴奋：“是埃尔林吗？我听马尔科说过你。我叫雷纳，乔瓦尼•雷纳。美国人，在这附近上高中。”  
“你好，乔瓦尼。”哈兰德扯开嘴角笑了笑，以此回应对方的热情。  
“我一直都知道你很厉害。如果你来这里上学，杰登就不会孤单了。哦对。”雷纳拍拍他的肩膀，转身朝着厨房的方向喊，“卢卡什！杰登说他今天不过来，他去帮做计算的人设计算法了！”  
“你是怎么知道现在是卢卡什在家，而不是马尔科的？”哈兰德瞪圆了眼睛问，显然对同伴的观察力十分赞叹。  
“靠煎蛋的味道判断的。”雷纳使劲吸了下鼻子，朝哈兰德笑了笑。  
与此同时，卢卡什•皮什切克——罗伊斯如今的正牌伴侣，一位绅士稳重的波兰人——从厨房门探出头来，手上端着平底锅，上面有一只刚煎熟的蛋：“算法？我记得他最不喜欢那些。”  
“‘给钱的我都会去。’这是他的原话。”雷纳瓮声瓮气地学着烫嘴的伦敦腔，“‘仅限脑力劳动。’还有这句。谢天谢地，要不然我真怕他有天会去卖身。不过说真的，你不考虑一下叫他来干点什么活吗？”  
“我们有提过，他不领这个情啊。我们先吃饭吧，孩子们。”皮什切克将食物装到大盘里，一齐端了出来，哈兰德和雷纳也走过去帮忙，三个人忙活了一阵，总算坐到了桌前。  
“你们说的是谁？”刚才那段关于“杰登”的讨论显然引起了挪威人的兴趣。  
皮什切克打开一瓶牛奶递给哈兰德：“杰登•桑乔。马尔科他们系里的学生，比你大几个月，但再开学要上大二了，去年的时候学校破格录取了他，我想你们很快就会见面。”  
“天才来的。”雷纳一边对付香肠一边补充道，“他很好玩。但是有一点点怕生，又有一点点骄傲。就一点点。”  
不知道为什么，哈兰德觉得他反复强调的“一点点”很没有说服力。

2  
哈兰德见到这位“有一点点怕生又有一点点骄傲”的天才是两天后的事情，当时他和雷纳刚刚参加完一场当地的草坪音乐节，哈兰德得承认，他非常喜欢这个热情开朗的美国弟弟，不过三天，他们就已经混得很熟了，刚刚他们还在一群比雷纳还热情的工人当中跟着电子乐跳舞，哈兰德搂着雷纳喊他“American dream”，逗得小朋友笑个不停，现在他们又一起在后院慢悠悠地踢球了，挪威人正执着地研究着如何用逆足挑出弧线，雷纳突然碰了碰他的胳膊，说看见杰登跑进房子了。

进门的时候哈兰德看见有人正拿着几张纸和罗伊斯讨论，深色皮肤的男孩，看上去比他矮大概一个头，蓬松的卷毛上扣了一顶棒球帽，耳朵上戴着两只浮夸的大耳钉，比起大学生更像嬉皮士。叼了半根铅笔，被咬得烂巴巴的，嘴里倒是叭叭叭不带停，口音含含糊糊。  
“Jadon!”雷纳从自己身后挤进门，兴冲冲地跑了过去，“又证出什么新公式了？快给我看看。”  
“表示论里的。比较抽象，你应该还看不懂。”桑乔把铅笔从嘴里拿出来放在桌上，抬起眼皮看到了哈兰德，“嗨？是马尔科的新朋友吗？”  
“准确来讲，他爸爸是马尔科的朋友。”雷纳拉着桑乔往哈兰德的方向走，英格兰人低着个头，不情不愿的，“他叫埃尔林•哈兰德，我已经帮你介绍过了。”  
“嗨。”桑乔再次抬起眼皮，打了第二声招呼，声音像是从鼻子里发出来的。  
“对了Jadon。”罗伊斯突然补充道，“我把阁楼那间屋子让给埃尔林住了。”  
“可是我还有草稿纸放在那里，而且很快就要用。”桑乔晃了晃一头卷毛，歪着脑袋看向哈兰德，“我想上去把它们拿走，可以吗？”

计划赶不上变化。哈兰德本以为“把它们拿走”只是一件进屋后两分钟就能完成的事情，谁曾想桑乔显然是在这个屋子里留下过甚多痕迹，以至于床底下都让他翻出来不少皱巴巴的纸，挪威人有些庆幸自己是个卫生习惯很好的人，不然很难想象两个人的东西全混在一起会是何等尴尬的场面。更夸张的是，在长达十五分钟的寻宝任务结束后，英格兰人看着那些废纸高呼了一句“灵感来啦！breezy！”，然后坐在桌前迅速开始奋笔疾书。  
接受过良好的正统教育的好好学生没太见过这种野路子天才的架势，显得有些慌乱，不过出于礼貌，他很快就冷静了下来，打算坐在一旁看着对方演算，就当是一次学习了，然而当他刚刚把凳子搬来坐下的时候，英格兰人委屈巴巴冲着他眨了两下水汪汪的黑眼睛。  
“纸好像不太够，可以帮忙找马尔科再拿两张吗？谢谢啦。”  
挪威人叮了锒铛地冲下楼直奔教授先生，罗伊斯被这只气呼呼的大狮子逗笑了，问他需要什么，哈兰德擦了把汗：“杰登要草稿纸，他说楼上的不够用了。”  
“门口有一沓，他好久以前放在这儿的。”罗伊斯呼噜了两把哈兰德的金发，继续边笑边说，“也不用把‘不服’俩字写一脸吧，去看看他的证明过程，很有意思的。”

看出“不服”俩字的显然不止罗伊斯一个，哈兰德把纸放在桌上后，桑乔愣了一秒，开口道：“如果你不愿意看，可以出去的，不需要强撑。”  
“这里是我的房间，我为什么要出去。”哈兰德一屁股坐在刚才搬来的凳子上，气还没消，对方的那“一点点骄傲”令他十分不爽。  
“这里是马尔科的房间。”桑乔看上去也不太高兴，放下了笔，直勾勾盯着哈兰德，“都是寄人篱下，没有谁比谁高贵的。我只是怕你看不懂会无聊，高中知识解决不了我要证的东西，不过你要是觉得我占了你的地盘，也可以去我家，我住得不远。”

哈兰德觉得对方话里有刺，敏感得像只猫，桑乔觉得对方没事找事，想问题太刻板，两个人都在发飙的边缘徘徊，但最终又双双出于礼貌冷静了下来——再怎么说，这里也是罗伊斯的地盘，打架不是一个好的选择。很快桑乔就把注意力重新集中到之前没有证完那个问题上，哈兰德也拿起边上一些用过的草稿纸，开始研究英格兰人的证明过程。  
像罗伊斯说的，桑乔的证明过程确实大多都很有意思，哈兰德可以揣测到他的想法：他基本都是先想出一个结论，再倒着往回推导的，找出需要什么，再构造出来，构造构造构造，全是构造，简直是一个构造信徒。哈兰德是第一次见到这么多书本外的、与传统集合论不相干的证明过程同时出现，所以显得兴奋极了，刷刷刷在纸上尝试将一些条件放缩，看看会不会有新的发现。在他即将为一个精彩绝伦的方法拍手叫好的时候，一个沉甸甸的东西砸在了自己的肩膀上，是桑乔的脑袋。  
这个脑袋毛茸茸的，尽管是夏天，也让人觉得很暖和，哈兰德忍不住低下头去盯着他看：头顶着一窝卷毛，下巴上长着山羊胡子，眼睫毛长得夸张，密密麻麻的，还微微向上翘。  
写完了就睡，这都什么跟什么，哈兰德心里这么想着，还是挪了个位置想让桑乔靠得更舒服一点，并且帮他盖上了一件衣服，同时将右手艰难地移到桌上——他想起自己之前看过的书里讲过的一些分析学和代数学的知识，于是尝试把桑乔刚写完的那个问题用传统的方法顺着推了下去。

也不知道困意是不是会传染，哈兰德不太确定自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来的时候发现自己趴在桌上，脸下面垫了一件衣服，所以不至于会把一半脸压红。睁眼没多久就听见有人噔噔噔地跑了过来，英格兰人现在的精神很好，兴冲冲地摸了摸他的金毛，然后低下头来与他眼睛对眼睛。  
“你可算醒了！还有两行就要证完了，居然这个时候睡着，可真有你的！”哈兰德迷迷糊糊地直起身来，下一秒手里就被桑乔塞了一根笔，“快点把它完成，然后我们去找马尔科。”

“埃尔林用了群论里的观点，这比纯数论的证明方法简洁多了。”桑乔叼着他那根烂巴巴的铅笔，冲着罗伊斯比划，“他真是breezy极了，马尔科！这个式子就不要贴我写的了，你不如把他写的也贴一面墙，以后肯定会有更多的——我看这面就不错！”  
“有没有搞错啊，Jadon，我居然从你脸上看到了‘服了’这个词。”罗伊斯皮笑肉不笑地把桑乔写完的几张纸折起来放到一边，转手拿起哈兰德的，“很可惜，埃尔林过一段时间就要回挪威上学了，恐怕贴不满一面墙。说真的，你用的方法也很精彩，确定不贴吗？”  
“没错，真的很精彩。”哈兰德走过来加入讨论，“不过我有些好奇，大一这一年你没有试过分析学的方法吗？我看到你大部分用的都是代数里构造的办法，很多情况下都挺难想到的。”  
“我当然学过，只不过我对数论兴趣很浓，如果可以，我更愿意做得理想一些。”桑乔耸耸肩，接着说，“话说回来，埃尔林，你才刚刚高中毕业，但你对分析学的理解比我的同学都深入多了，甚至可以说也超过了我，我猜你一定看过很多书。”  
“有些东西是看书学不来的，比如说你的创造力。”哈兰德觉得自己脸上现在肯定也写满了“服了”这个词，不过他并不觉得丢人，桑乔很显然完全配得上，“不过我觉得，如果你的分析学学得再扎实一些的话，将来做研究会容易得多。”  
“杰登是直觉主义者，不过他不喜欢我们这么叫他，他总说自己也是被逻辑推着走的。”罗伊斯找出一卷胶带，把哈兰德写的证明过程粘在了墙上，“但我们一直很鼓励他使用直觉，或者说本能。这是他的天赋，看得出来他从小就知道怎么利用这一点，他一直做得很棒。”  
“‘天才都该拥有特权。’杰登这么和我说。”雷纳也过来凑热闹，又开始瓮声瓮气地学桑乔的口音，然后拉着哈兰德走到另一块墙面前，上面密密麻麻贴了很多草稿纸，字迹潦草的、龙飞凤舞的，都是桑乔的字迹，“你看看这些就知道这特权有多大了，马尔科对他的天赋简直爱不释手。”  
“而且杰登肯定是从小特权到大的。”哈兰德点点头，回过身去看着桑乔，英格兰人对他笑了一下，露出一口白牙，然后得瑟地眨了眨眼睛。  
他不仅是天才，还是一个很可爱的人，有一点点骄傲，但是足够热烈赤诚。  
“如果你说的是仗着聪明不写作业，逃课，出去打架，这种，那么是的。”罗伊斯假装没看见桑乔丢来的眼刀，走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，“我想你们应该自己去交流这些事情。明天是个好机会，隔壁物理系正巧需要采购一批实验用品，我想拜托你们进个城。”  
“理论物理现在也需要做实验了？”桑乔怀疑地挑起眉毛。  
“给钱的，Jadon。”罗伊斯笑眯眯地揽住两个年轻人，“明早我帮你们叫车，不过出去的时候不许带纸和笔。”

3  
车是在半路抛锚的，正儿八经的半路，城乡结合部的位置，两个年轻人和司机打过招呼后从车上爬了出来，桑乔把门关上的时候马后炮似地讲了一句：“就不该让马尔科订车，他运气好烂的。如果我们自己订或者卢卡什订，大概就不会出问题了。”  
“而且车坏的位置也很烂。”哈兰德环顾了四周后补充道，“这个地方无聊透了。”  
“但这辆车还蛮有意思的。”桑乔把手放在眉毛上方，眯起眼睛看着拖车远去的方向，“你看它的尾号，1729，可以用两种不同的方式写成两个数字的立方和，而且是有这种特性的数字中最小的一个*。”  
挪威人不自然地咧了一下嘴角，整数都是桑乔的朋友，这没什么，关键在于对方很爱有事没事地炫耀，有时候真的很欠揍。

两个人走在草垛上有一搭没一搭地聊天，走累了就找到河边坐下，河边有很多大树，阴影遮下来，挡住了大部分的阳光。  
“不着急赶路吗？我们两个还有任务。”哈兰德其实背了个包出来，不过看桑乔暂时没有要走的意思，就把包取下来放在一边了。  
“你不会真的觉得理论物理需要做实验吧？”英格兰人瞪大眼睛，摇了摇头，“马尔科只是想让我出来散散心，然后想方设法给我塞钱，现在你来了，我再顺便交个朋友。”  
“他对你可真好。”  
“他对谁都很好，对你也一样，不用这么酸溜溜的。”桑乔拍了拍河岸上的杂草，好笑地说。  
可我酸溜溜不是因为他，而是因为你，哈兰德晃着腿在心里嘀咕，不过没有说出口。  
“马尔科就是这样嘛。”桑乔继续说道，“其实我现在已经没那么缺钱了，但他还是想给我塞，我都知道的，只有这个时候我才会觉得他是长辈。”  
你们两个是大小孩和小大人，哈兰德想，这个时候桑乔扭过头来看了看他：“尽管如此，我还是觉得有同龄人一起玩最好。”  
“比如Gio?”  
“你把他当同龄人吗？”桑乔捡起草丛里的一块石子向前扔去，石子在河面上跳了7下，激起一圈一圈的涟漪。  
不是，他是American dream，也是好弟弟，但还是不一样。这样想着，哈兰德也学着桑乔的样子扔了一颗石子，他在挪威的时候也经常这样玩，技术还蛮好的。  
这颗石子跳了9下，随即沉入湖底。  
“看 1、7，2、9”桑乔站起身来拍了两下手，夸张地比划着，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“嗯。1729。”哈兰德抬起头看着对方，“Easy breezy。”  
两个人对视了一眼，同时大笑了起来。

4  
周末的时候罗伊斯在家办了一场派对，一群大朋友小朋友都喝得烂醉，有些人明显是走不回家了，比如皮什切克和罗伊斯正搀着的这位大头学者，哈兰德一起帮忙把他弄到阁楼上后，稳重的波兰人向大家摊了摊手，显得有些为难。  
“去我家住呗，床够大的。”桑乔大大咧咧地拍了拍哈兰德的头，挪威人稍稍弯腰，搂住了对方的肩膀。

桑乔租住的地方离罗伊斯的房子也就不到一公里，两个人顺着夜晚的街灯，很快就走了过去。房子不大，但很漂亮，灯光是昏黄的，显得很温馨，东西有些多，但都整整齐齐地摆着——这让哈兰德有些惊讶，桑乔有些不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，解释道自己是把阁楼那里当学校，或者，所谓的实验室了，所以搞得乱了些，自己家里还是有认真收拾的——墙上写的公式除外，那些都是“灵感来啦！breezy！”。  
“这是我写过的结论，这些证过了，这些还没证，我以后要从上到下把它们一篇篇发出去，像欧拉那样，最下面的最晚发，或许要等到我死了以后别人发也说不定。”桑乔很骄傲地介绍书桌下堆着的一摞摞纸，然后把手指移回来，桌上有一张大得夸张的纸，上面用花体写着四个阿拉伯数字，“1729，那天我回来以后写的，改天我要把它裱起来挂到墙上。”  
墙上除了公式，还有一些照片，哈兰德走到一张照片前，认出来幼年的英格兰人。  
“是你的家人们吗？”  
“还有朋友——他叫内尔森，以后会成为很棒的工程师。”桑乔指了指另一张照片，搂着桑乔的男孩比他的肤色还要深一些。  
哈兰德听桑乔讲过一些南伦敦的事情，他的成长环境、他的家庭、以及——他为什么要打架，伦敦人当时很认真地为自己辩解——马尔科都是胡说，我不是自己想打架，我是不得不打架，那是讲义气，给朋友出头，而且我真的很能打——这种，两个男孩当时嘻嘻哈哈地聊着这些，但分别之后哈兰德又想，桑乔今天之所以能在大学里混得风生水起，除了天分高以为，也实实在在走了很长的路。

“那时候妈妈每天除了拼命赚钱就是祈祷，祈祷说Jadon要是能出人头地、做自己想做的，就好了。”桑乔看着天花板忽闪长睫毛，连天上都写着不少公式，乱糟糟的，又有一种绝望的美，“学校里没什么好玩的，只有数字陪着我。好在最终学出来了，妈妈每次问我那些公式都是从哪里来的，我就说是从天上掉下来的。”  
“那么事实上呢？”哈兰德把枕在脑后的手拿出来，伸去摸对方的头发。  
“事实上…”桑乔半支起身体，狡黠地看着他，“事实上就是从天上掉下来的、随便写出来的、梦里梦见的。我是天才嘛。”  
哈兰德觉得胸口被什么东西堵着，闷疼闷疼的，一个人轻描淡写地把这些话说出来，曾经会经历过多少苦难，而他们才18岁，就已经能用“多少”这样的词语来形容数量了。他不知道桑乔有没有把这些话对别人说过，但在这一刻他有一种感觉：他长时间寻找和追求的，那种淡然又骄傲的强大，在这个人身上发现了，这是从来没有过的。  
“我从小就比人聪明，大家总觉得奇怪，为什么聪明的是他而不是我。”哈兰德的语气平平淡淡，像自言自语，“你说天才应该得到特权，我觉得是不对的，天才在还没长成天才的时候，永远要被针对。那会儿我也没有这么强壮，不如我脑子聪明的同学就会想方设法在身体上讨便宜。”  
“他们藏在各个转角、在食堂、在放学路上，很可怕。”  
“然后呢？后来怎么样？你有被他们揍得很惨吗？”有人得寸进尺地问，语气里夹杂着调笑。  
“我是在安慰你，混蛋。”哈兰德假装生气，一巴掌拍在桑乔脑门上，对方讪讪地吐了吐舌头，“别打岔，让我继续说。”  
“所以那天我们用不同的方法证出那个式子的时候，我有感受到一种连接，不止是知识上的，你明白吗？”哈兰德自觉嘴笨，用胳膊比划了两把，然后咽了口唾沫，“就好像我们的灵魂在接吻。”  
另一边的人没有说话，空气中一时弥漫着诡异的静谧，但哈兰德觉得这种静谧是温暖的，并不需要被打破，于是等待了一会儿，再轻轻呼唤对方的名字。  
“Jadon？睡着了吗？”哈兰德拍了拍身边的床，他知道桑乔没睡着的，他只是问问，相信这样可以得到回复。  
“你的描述很美。”桑乔翻过身来捧起哈兰德的脸，眸子是深黑色的，但闪着炙热的火光，“不过我想我们今天不再需要依靠灵魂了。”

哈兰德在中学时代亲过一些女孩儿，女孩儿的嘴唇像气球，软软的，又饱满，富有弹性，但这个人的显然不一样，哈兰德能感受到对方的舌头在自己的口腔里生涩地乱窜，并且嘴唇的主人已经开始用手扒拉他的衣服了。  
像一只炸毛猫咪，刚出生不久的那种，哈兰德想。  
翻身将年长一点的男孩整个压在床上，哈兰德的手从背后一路游走，到身前，再到小腹，三两下扯掉短裤，撩开汗湿的T恤，两个好胜的男孩争先恐后地将对方扒干净，不同颜色的皮肤暴露在空气中，冰冷的，灼热的，强壮的，精瘦的，黑夜里矗立的冰山对着阳光下赤裸的原野。  
“平时有锻炼？真看不出来。”哈兰德笑眯眯地舔了舔桑乔的嘴唇，肩膀上被留下了一个猫咪牙印。  
“踢边前的，擅长塞饼。”  
“真巧，我是踢中锋的，擅长吃饼。”挪威人俯下身去亲吻他的大地，回敬了乳尖一口，再一路向上，掠过汗津津的颈，重新衔住那两片不安分的唇瓣，“不过我现在要先把你塞满，做饼师傅。”  
缠绵的吻被谁加深，潮湿的空气里充斥着情欲，温柔，还有野性，哈兰德耐心地抚摸着身下人的腰身，再到挺翘的臀瓣，直到急促的喘息声在耳边响起，热气氤氲在耳廓，软绵绵的，撩得人心痒痒，挪威人试探着捏了捏桑乔的大腿根，对方毫无招架之力似的，下意识夹紧了双腿。  
嘿嘿嘿，原来是老处男了。哈兰德傻笑着想，放开了被欺负得红肿的嘴唇，桑乔把环在对方背后的双臂卸了下来，难堪地遮挡住自己的眼睛，被哈兰德用力拉开按在两侧。  
“睁眼，让我看看你。”  
让我看看你，我想看你哭，想看你笑，想听你喵喵叫，想看你的长睫毛上挂满泪珠，再问你沉不沉。  
“不要……”英格兰人嗫嚅道，全然没了刚才不知死活的得瑟劲儿，哈兰德凑过去在对方耳边说着情话，挪威语硬硬的，让人安心，然后重新向下，掰开大腿，往身后探入一根沾满润滑液的指节，异物感让桑乔不适地“嘶——”了一声，手指摸到身后，划破了他的脊背，真实的疼痛让他们彼此都更加兴奋，哈兰德借机深入，缓慢地抽插，找到敏感点按压下去，桑乔被酥麻的快感支配着，无意识地将对方抱紧。  
待到三根手指已经充分扩张后，哈兰德把下身抵在穴口，亲了亲身下人仍紧闭着的眼睛，被桑乔突然猛地攀上脖子把头拽了下来，交换了一个短促、激烈的吻，带着血腥味。  
“你太晃眼了，Erling，我不敢看。会爱的人都光芒万丈。”英格兰人抵着他的额头，软唧唧认真道：“这是人类公理。”  
这个时候还要把话讲成定理，哈兰德好笑地在对方的屁股上拍了一巴掌：“你要怎么证明？”  
“你知道他们说我是直觉主义。”桑乔大概是觉得一时安全了，得寸进尺地捏他的脸，“这个我反推不回去，证明只能交给你了。人类是一个群而不是集合，你得按我们代数的观点来证。”  
“那你也得先给我定义，什么叫会爱？”  
“以你为定义。”  
“那光芒万丈呢？”  
“也以你为定义。”英格兰人睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，在黑夜里比挪威人的皮肤更亮，“是充分必要条件，你两边都要说给我听。”  
“那我现在就把前一半证明给你看。”哈兰德咬着牙回应他，一个挺身，整根没入，混着水声，换来了令他满意的、身下人的呻吟，“但是不用说的，用做的。”

美丽的东西都是脆弱的，这是桑乔总结过的另一条人类公理，但数字除外，数字是一个反例，它很有力，并且坚固，不会轻易被打碎，他靠着数字的稳定性走到了今天，但这个晚上被进入的时候，他想，如果这个世界上还有另一个反例，他希望是他们之间的爱，爱能让他们拥抱到天明，如果可以的话，他希望他们以后可以一起看更多的日出。

哈兰德在柏林的时候搞到了一张93版的德国10马克纸币，上面印着高斯的头像和正态分布的密度曲线，离开北威州前，他把它送给了桑乔，在确信对方没有空去收集不再流通的货币的情况下，当作离别礼物显然比自己收藏更有价值，哈兰德因而收获了一个甜腻腻的猫咪亲吻。  
“我也送给你了一条人类公理。”桑乔眨巴着无辜下垂眼，信誓旦旦道，“而且你还欠我一半证明。”  
“会还给你的。”哈兰德揉了揉年长者的卷毛，“如果我们还会见面的话。无论在哪里。”  
分离是无所谓有无的，因为他们都会继续下去，让这一切生出意义，在不同的地方，让不同的伤口上长出花儿来*。

5  
北威州入冬了，和夏天不大一样，稻田里没有稻子，光秃秃只长了些杂草，河里结了冰，很厚的，扔下去石子也跳不起来，力气大的话会砸出一个坑，罗伊斯的房子上盖了一层雪，变成了黄-黑-白三种颜色，前院没有了鸢尾和金盏花，不过火车依旧是14个小时，冬天的教授先生也还是比雪花要好看很多，后院的人工草场在扫过后还是绿油油的，雪堆在四周，形成一片盆地。  
“This winter will be THE WINTER.* ”哈兰德在来的路上这样想。  
罗伊斯养的一群孩子正在后院踢球，五颜六色，青春洋溢，不过哈兰德一眼就认出了桑乔，英格兰人裹得很严实，看上去也壮了一点，黑色羽绒服，戴着黑帽子和黑手套，拉起黑毛衣的上端围在下巴上，生怕别人不知道自己冷。  
更像黑猫了，哈兰德想着，又开始傻乐，近一点的雷纳最先看见了他，跑上来和他拥抱：“真高兴再见到你，埃尔林。”  
“也很高兴见到你，Gio。”哈兰德拍了拍雷纳的背，然后抬起头放开他，声音再大一些，“Jadon!好久不见！”  
“好久不见！”桑乔把球传给同伴，慢慢悠悠地跑了过来，“又来旅行吗？这次待多久？”  
“不走了，来上学。”哈兰德伸手把黑猫揽住，“去年底发了篇文章，好几个学校给我抛了橄榄枝。”  
“我就知道，我就知道！”雷纳兴奋地摇着哈兰德的另一只胳膊，“去年底你刚发的时候杰登就看过了，他还问我有没有你的新动向，转学或者做交换生之类的。”  
“而且你们现在是同级啦！去年你走了以后杰登决定重新修一遍大一，反正也是跳级上来的。”  
“我那是为了把分析学基础弄得再扎实一点，不然后面学得深了很多东西不好做！”  
“咦？这是不是我的建议来着？”哈兰德心里乐开了花，要不是这么多人在，他就要搂着桑乔亲下去了。  
“之前还有好多人都劝过我。”桑乔把自己从挪威人的臂弯里挣出来，“我大一没结束的时候就想好了，跟你没关系。”

“Gio，好Gio，我的American dream，情况紧急，帮个忙好不好。”哈兰德憨里憨气地搓了会儿手，然后凑到雷纳耳边，“我想跟你哥单独聊聊。”  
“没问题。”美国人识趣地眨了下眼睛，招呼伙伴们进屋取暖去了。紧接着，高大的挪威人三两步跑过去拽住桑乔的胳膊，把人重新拉到怀里：“对对对，我不是为了你，你也不是为了我，我们都是为了自己，为了学术，为了前途、未来，这些。”  
“不过我还欠你一半证明，记得吗？”哈兰德一只手环住猫咪的腰，另一只手把他的头往胸口按，他能感觉到怀里的人在缩着脖子取暖，“‘光芒万丈的都是会爱的人。‘这一半。”  
“我想了1729个小时，证不来，也不想证了。而且我找到了反例，你这一半的结论不对。”哈兰德俯下身去舔了舔桑乔的耳朵，惹得英格兰人在冰天雪地里嚎了一嗓子，“嘘——听我说，反例是你，Jadon。”  
“你不会爱人，遇到爱也总是手忙脚乱，但你依然是光芒万丈的，在我眼里。”  
哈兰德听见桑乔闷在他胸口嘀咕了两句什么，但这已经不重要了，猫咪有一点点怕生又有一点点骄傲，不是每一句爱都要说出口，但哈兰德始终清楚，他们是双向奔赴的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *的士车尾号是拉马努金的故事，第一次看到的时候觉得浪漫疯了，拿来给我哥装逼。  
> *张守望说的，拿来用了，桑乔和小哈都不属于小时候过得很顺的小孩，祝他们的未来都能开满鲜花。  
> *上个赛季开始的时候桑乔说的，“I think this season will be the season.”  
> 对我来说，summer love最好的结局就是戛然而止，但现实里起泡酒是冬天认识的，所以最终是这个结局。以及不必在意时间线的错乱，我就是想让他们再早认识一点点。


End file.
